


Conductive

by wipvanwrinkle



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Electricity, F/F, Oral Sex, Sex Pollen, Shame in Orgasm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-27
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2019-05-29 08:26:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15069170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wipvanwrinkle/pseuds/wipvanwrinkle
Summary: After Supergirl breathes in a gas she finds herself desiring Livewire's electricty.





	Conductive

**Author's Note:**

  * For [agirlnamedtruth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/agirlnamedtruth/gifts).



“Take this, Superbitch,” Livewire howled as she blasted at Supergirl with electricity.

Supergirl moved to the side, faster than the human eye could perceive. Her cape was still flying from her movement as the electricity arced past her, instead scorching a nondescript black car. The smell of burnt plastic assaulted Supergirl’s nose. In the past that might have made her gag, but burnt plastic was no longer even close to the worst smell she’d encountered since becoming a superhero. Her sensitive ears detected the sound of gas escaping. There were no civilians around so she didn’t concern herself with the escaping gas.

She dashed forward at super speed, leading with strong punches, holding back enough so that she wouldn’t cave in Livewire’s skull if she connected. Livewire was there one moment, but the next she was gone, transporting herself into the electrical lines and using it to move herself down the street where she could shoot lighting at Supergirl from a safe distance.

There were various cars in between Supergirl and Livewire. That one of them was the car that had just been blasted barely registered in Supergirl’s mind. She took off with just enough height to clear the downed vehicles, but not high enough to make herself an easy target for Livewire. Supergirl had fully intended to fly straight at Livewire again and continue the fight, but as she passed over the car with the escaping gas, she took a deep breath.

Instantly, she knew that something was wrong.

Supergirl’s body felt hot. It wasn’t painful, but it felt wrong and unnatural at the same time. There was a fierce need in her, a burning that had to be released. Her flight faltered, and she crashed into the ground, rolling a few feet before stopping. Her entire body felt hot all over, like she was suffering from a sickness back on Krypton. Her mind didn’t want focus on anything.

“Aww, did Supergirl hurt herself,” Livewire mocked as she moved closer, electricity crackling in her hands.

“Leslie… please…” Supergirl groaned.

“The name is Livewire,” came the response as electricity leapt from Livewire’s hands and into Supergirl’s body.

Supergirl screamed as the electricity wracked her body. She wasn’t used to feeling any pain, but Livewire’s powers could cause it if she got a good hit in. Even as the pain continued, her perception of it warped. It still hurt, but it also felt good to her at the same time. Her scream turned into a loud moan.

“The fuck? Are you getting off on this?” Livewire demanded as she walked closer.

“No,” Supergirl shouted even as her body craved for more. Her hands had gone onto the cracked blacktop and she tried to push herself up.

The electricity stopped.

Supergirl found herself whimpering at the loss of the sensation. 

“I thought you said you didn’t like this?” Livewire said as she blasted Supergirl again.

This time there was no screaming, only groaning and writhing on the blacktop. When the attack stopped, Supergirl found herself looking back up at Livewire, a desperate longing in her eyes for the electricity that the other woman could offer her.

“Do you want more of this?” Livewire asked as she held up one hand filled with blue tinted electricity.

Supergirl found herself nodding.

“Beg.”

“Shock me again,” Supergirl begged as she felt the heat building in her again, the desire, if she didn't let it out she felt like it was going to consume her.

Livewire obliged as she shocked Supergirl, but this one only lasted a few short seconds.

“Why did you stop?” 

“I don’t think it’s fair that I should do all the work and you just get to have fun. I think that you should do something for me.”

“I’m not… I won’t let you hurt Ms. Grant,” Supergirl said. Even in her current condition, she still would not compromise certain parts of her morality.

“No, not Ms. Grant," Livewire said. She wasn't dumb and wasn't going to push there. "I’ve always wondered if you’re like a human down there. Show me,” Livewire ordered.

There wasn’t much in the way of hesitation before Supergirl’s hands were moving up her skirt, feeling for the edges of the modesty shorts she wore underneath. With one yank she ripped away her shorts, her tights and her panties as if they were tissue paper. Supergirl bent her knees, the soles of her booted feet resting on the ground as she let her skirt sink down to her waist, revealing herself before Livewire.

“Well, what do you know, the alien’s plumbing is the same as a woman’s.” Livewire pulled out her cellphone, pointed it at Supergirl and started to record the video. “Stay like that and ask me again.” The phone’s camera was in the perfect position to record Supergirl’s exposed pussy.

“Shock me again, Livewire.”

Livewire set the phone aside, still recording and pointed at Supergirl as she knelt down between Supergirl’s legs. Each hand went to either side of Supergirl’s hips. A current began to run through Supergirl’s body, eliciting a moan as Livewire’s head dove between Supergirl’s legs. 

She could feel Livewire’s tongue inside of her, probing her. Then more intense electrical current started flowing into Supergirl’s body, but it wasn’t coming from Livewire’s hands, it was coming from her tongue. Supergirl’s groans grew in intensity as her body shuddered, her hands reaching down to bury themselves in Livewire’s shocking white hair.

“Don’t stop, for Rao’s sake, don’t.”

The tongue became more intrusive as it moved around Supergirl’s folds, exploring them, tasting them. As the pleasure began to grow inside Supergirl her eyes started to glow. She couldn’t stop it. Her body was shuddering, shaking as a climax was building inside of her, and as it finally rippled through her body her heat vision shot into the air, draining all of Supergirl’s power with it into the night sky. The climax also burned through the gas in her system, leaving her suddenly clear headed.

Shame rushed through Supergirl at what she was doing, who she was doing it with, that she had begged for this, all of it settled in a deep feeling of self loathing.

“Stop it,” Supergirl said as she attempted to push Livewire off of her, but now Supergirl possessed only the normal strength of any human woman and not the Herculean strength she was used to. Livewire didn’t budge.

Livewire tilted her head up just enough to look at Supergirl and said, “You don’t like this anymore?”

“I never liked this!”

“That’s not what the video is going to tell the world.”

“You can’t do that, Livewire!”

“Hmmm,” was all Livewire said as she got to her feet. She roughly grabbed Supergirl’s hand and pulled her up as well. Pulling Supergirl with her, Livewire returned to her phone to pick it up. She double checked that the phone had automatically uploaded the footage into cloud storage. “I think we should go someplace that will be dark even during the day. We don’t want you getting your powers back before I’m done with you.” 

Livewire drug Supergirl behind her as they left the scene of the crime.


End file.
